Nothing to Fear
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Kakashi shows Sakura and Naruto what he truly feels for them, his precious students. Family/Friendship, After 4th War - not much on spoilers - mostly my imagination


**Nothing to Fear**

The original members of Team7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Kakashi Hatake sit at Ichiraku's, eating ramen. The 4th Shinobi Was won and already behind them.

'_They've grown so much,'_ Kakashi thought idly.

Just last week, Naruto was inaugurated as the Rokudaime. Both Naruto and Sakura were named the second generation Sannin, the Toad Sage and the Slug Princess. And last month, Sakura was named head medic and the greatest healer the elemental countries have ever seen, better than Tsunade.

Naruto was engaged to Hinata Hyuuga and already Naruto had named Kakashi as his bestman and godfather to any children they have. Recently, Sakura had helped Kakashi discover love in a civilian woman named Yuki and her gennin son Yoshi. Sakura had also found love herself in two chunin named Kotetsu and Izumo; their relationship was different but Kakashi could see they loved each other.

They were so strong now. All three of them had been strong and after Sasuke left they became even stronger. They had been equal and now he was lower than them yet they still called him sensei; they don't need him now yet they never leave him alone. Kakashi used to see his old team in them but now he saw Naruto and Sakura.

"Kaka-sensei? Kakashi!"

Kakashi blinked and looked at Sakura. "Hm?"

Sakura laughed. "You were staring into pace again, I was beginning to worry."

"And you ramen is getting cold," Naruto added around his own mouthful.

Kakashi looked down at his noodle dish and saw his reflection in the brother; his mask.

"Come with me?" Kakashi asked softly, staring at his mask.

Instantly the two straightened. "Of course," Sakura replied.

Kakashi paid the bill and the three stood up. Naruto and Sakura followed Kakashi to the memorial stones; more than one because a second was created for the lives given to the war. They continued until they came across three stumps in the ground.

"This place brings back memories," Naruto said softly, rubbing his hand over the middle stump.'

Kakashi silently agreed. Memories flashed by his eyes. His kawaii little gennin. Training and teasing. Being late just to rattle them up. Fighting after their training. The bell test they took so many times. So many good memories here.

"I was always scared," Kakashi said softly, not facing his ex-students. "Scared of the world and the people in it so I hid myself behind the rules and regulations and didn't let people see the real me…"

…

"When I finally did open up and my shell receded it was for Obito Uchiha and it was at the moment he died. I had cracked but held together and healed with Minato-sensei."

"When Minato-sensei died, I broke and hid the pieces away behind a mask in ANBU."

Kakashi final looked at his students, whom looked astonished. "Then I met you guys; my kawaii gennin."

The three shared a reminiscing smile.

'_My impression of you three… I hate you.'_

'_What?!'_

"At first, I thought you would follow the mistakes of my team and die as history repeated itself but then you happened Naruto."

'_How could you say that?! Haku told me you were his precious person, that you were his hero_ and you say he was only a tool?!'

"Then Sasuke left and instead of quitting, you grew stronger."

'_I won't give up, I'll bring Sasuke home!'_

'_Don't go easy on me Tsunade-shishou! It won't be easy to get Sasuke back!'_

"You both became so strong that you didn't need me and yet you stayed and I became stronger," Kakashi paused.

Kakashi put his finger in the lip of his mask. "You two are the glue that fixed me and now I know; I have nothing to fear when I'm with you."

Without hesitation, Kakashi pulled his mask down. Before Kakashi could gauged their reactions he was tackled to the ground by the two who beamed 'Kaka-sensei!'. Kakashi laughed, truly laughed, and hugged the two back, ruffling Naruto's hair and placing his forehead on Sakura's.

"You guys are my family," he told them.

"You're ours too," they assured and Kakashi smiled.

Home was where the heart was. And Kakashi's heart was with these two.

End.


End file.
